


Doing Your Job (Hot Fun in the Summertime)

by usermechanics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Working at a summer festival means making sure the performers' needs are sated. Sona is among those performers, but her needs are a bit different.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Doing Your Job (Hot Fun in the Summertime)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see how much of a fic I could make in a day, and so I decided to make some mindless Sona/Reader sex because Sona's hot as fuck. I hope y'all understand.

It’s what you signed up for.

Not only is it a great way to get experience and money, but also, there was just something about working at a summer music festival that was just so exciting. It was one thing to have your toes in the sand and listening to performers play while messing around and swimming, but it was entirely different to be working at a festival. There’s just something about making the magic happen which feels so exciting, and through your time working you’ve met so many fantastic people and performers alike.

Plus, it’s always fun to be at the beach. There isn’t a single cloud in the sky, leaving the sun to beat down on the entirety of the beach, and it’s very common for people, even the staff for the festival, to be wearing swimwear; hell, the uniform requires you to be wearing a pair of orange swim trunks, and most of your co-workers wear the bare minimum. On a day like today, you’re joining them. This isn’t a place for no-shirt-no-shoes-no-service bullshit. The patrons do it. The staff does it. Hell, even the performers do it.

Included in the performers is one Sona Buvelle.

The festival, despite it being at a beach during the middle of June, isn’t that popular. When you heard that Sona was going to perform, you were honestly surprised. How they were able to pull the strings and get her to perform was beyond you, but you were excited. You know Sona--who didn’t know her--and how well she played etwahl. As an amateur yourself at the instrument, you simply can’t comprehend how well she played in the studio. And now, you’re working the stage that she’s scheduled to play at.

You’re surprised you didn’t have to beg the organizer to work the day that Sona plays. You would have if you needed to, but you never needed to. You were scheduled to work that day from the start, and you couldn’t have felt more grateful. You have so many questions to ask her; the one thing you could know on the level that Sona knows her instrument is how to mic it, and you’re interested in hearing from a mistress of the instrument how to play it just as well as she does. That would be a hell of a connection.

It’s an idea that falls to the back of your mind, however, when she arrives.

You’re used to seeing performers in swimsuits, and included in that group is a bunch of women wearing bikinis, but Sona is different. You could have sworn that her album covers and her elusive pin-ups alike were photoshopped, but that’s not the case. It’s not even like her swimsuit is completely scandalous to the sight; her top covered her breasts more than most bikinis on the beach, and her bottoms were matching in both the white color and gold trim as well as in how conservative they looked. But still, her curves were just as iconic and endless as her hair in those twintails that you were familiar with in all of her publicity shoots. Under her arm is her case, with her instrument in tow. She’s not here for fun and games; she’s here to perform.

And you’re here to do your job. After all, it’s what you signed up for. You walk over to her, and she defensively clutches her instrument for a moment. You tell her that you work for the festival and are going to set up for her, and after a few seconds of her clutching her case, she stands besides you; you’re not gonna touch her instrument.

She does touch you, though. She grabs you by the bicep as if telling you to lead her to the stage. Her hand is soft against you, as you’d expect from a virtuoso of her instrument, and you lead her towards the stage. It’s not hard to miss: it’s the only elevated surface on the beach, complete with small tents on each side of it. You guide her nevertheless, until you’re both stage left. You slip underneath one of the tents with her, and she lets go of your arm, heading towards the stairs so she could set up.

After a minute or so of lounging on one of the foldable chairs set up, Sona returns, her golden wristbands jingling against one another. She sits down at the chair next to yours, but before she could do anything, you stand up, telling her that you need to set up a microphone for her. You head out and head to the other tent, where all of the microphones are hidden.

It takes you about half a minute to grab a mic, a stand, and a cable to set up, and it takes even less for you to mic her instrument. Connecting it to a microphone snake upstage, you’re finished preparing for her to perform. You peek in for a moment, seeing Sona lounging on her chair, plump legs crossed, sipping on a bottle of water. It’s hard not to stare, especially as she pulls back and lets her tongue swirl around the lip of the bottle coyly.

“Ms. Sona,” you begin, “your instrument is miked, and we’ll need you on stage for a sound check whenever you’re ready for it.”

You run out of the tent and towards the sound technician standing a fair distance away from the stage. You tell him how you set things up, and he gives a nod. Looking over your shoulder, you see Sona sitting down in front of her instrument, staring at you and the sound technician alike as she waits for a signal to start the mic check.

You’re surprised at how quickly the mic check goes, and you observe the board as the sound tech fiddles with all the dials and faders. You nod expectantly as he tells you how the etwahl is best miked, and all of the minutiae of its timbre and how to best process it. It’s interesting stuff, for sure, but part of you almost wishes that you could focus on the performer just as much as all the tech work. Yet, this is your job, and maybe one day you’ll be doing sound for people like her.

But for now, you’re standing halfway between the stage and the sound board as you wonder if anything wrong will happen during the performance. As you expected, nothing of interest really happens, and the performance runs as smoothly as it could. No feedback issues or broken strings ruin the performance, and everyone’s spellbound by the way that she plays her instrument. You almost feel entranced by the way she plays throughout, and time almost becomes a blur. Before you know it, her session is over, and she’s back in her tent, the only indication that she even played being the microphone that you set up for her.

It’s time to go back to work.

It doesn’t take long at all to set up for the next act. They just need two microphones, and thankfully there are more stagehands starting to roll in, given how the festivities are just starting. The acts, you know, are going to be more all-hands-on-deck, but you know you have another duty, and that’s making sure the performers you work with are alright. In this case, this means Sona.

You slip underneath the tent once more, watching as Sona’s putting her instrument back in her case. There’s a bottle of water she drank half of on the table besides you, and once she finishes locking up her case, she looks at you with a smile, appreciative of the work you’ve done for her. You give a curt nod.

“So, Ms. Sona, is there anything else that you need from me?” You ask as you sit down on a chair, fanning yourself with one of your hands. It’s tiringly hot out there, and you can barely start to think.

Your eyes perk open, however, when you feel something hot and heavy rubbing against your thighs, and a hand eagerly gripping at your waistband. Looking down, you’re surprised to see Sona resting herself against you, her hefty chest eagerly pressing against your thighs. It’s an exciting sight, one that makes you smirk, but you know that there’s going to be a group coming in soon. You shouldn’t be seen like this.

“Say, Sona,” you ask, your voice a bit lower and teasing, “As long as I tell my supervisor that I’m helping you out with something, I can be with you for as long as I need to. Should we take this somewhere else?”

Sona looks up with a smirk and a nod, standing up and pulling herself off of you so she could grab her instrument. Once more, she grabs you by the arm once she’s ready, her fingers slyly stroking your bicep. You can feel the way her fingers turn against your arm, as if she’s warming up to stroke something else. Just the thought of it excites you further.

You head over to the sound technician and explain what’s going on, and how Sona wants to talk with you for a bit. He agrees, saying that as long as you’re keeping her company, things will be working well out here. It’s not necessarily a break as much as it is you making sure she’s well as she leaves.

And with that, you escort her over to the side, near the bathrooms. It’s the perfect place for you and your new friend, you think, and Sona shoots you a smirk as you approach it, squeezing your arm slightly as she continues to stroke your arm. She’s just as ready for what’s about to happen as you are.

You close the door behind you and lock it, leaving you and Sona in a tiled-floor room lit only by a light on top of the mirror. It’s a perfect bathroom, for sure, and as you look around, Sona presses her back against the wall. You don’t realize until she’s pulled you in, your crotch eagerly pressing against her belly as her tits rub up against your crotch. Sona’s body is very soft against your musculature, and your hands immediately take purchase, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her into you as your lips lock with hers.

Sona’s lips are sweet and salty, the latter obviously tanged by the sweat dripping off her body, and she’s absolutely addicting. Her lips are just as soft as you expected, meshing perfectly against yours as you press a flurry of soft kisses against her lips she’s quick and eager to reciprocate. The sounds of your lips smacking against one another fill the room, and Sona’s arms wrap around your neck, humming eagerly as you continue to press your lips against her own.

You push your hips forward and lunge your tongue into her mouth, which she demurely accepts. You can feel the giggles leaking from her lips and into your mouth as your tongue plays with hers, tasting the sweetness of her lips and feeling just how soft she is. Her hips push back in kind, as if desperate to capture the bulge that’s starting to rub against her belly. There’s a definite height difference between you, but it’s one she overcomes by raising a leg up, one that you’re eager to grope as she tries to align her crotch with yours. Her thighs are hot, but you’re not sure if it’s from her being in the sun or her arousal. You push your hips into her once more, and the hum that spills out of her lips brings you no further. What you can tell, though, is that she’s wet underneath that garment, and you push your hips into her once more, eager to tease her even further.

Soon enough, Sona’s tongue pushes you from out of her lips and she pulls away, heavy pants leaking from her lips. Her gaze is dark and you can see the flames of lust burning in her soul. It’s all accompanied by the way her fingers slide up and down your sides, her palms eagerly grazing your pectorals and the indentation of your abs. She leans in and nibbles at your lower lip, and all you can do is continue to squeeze at her thick thighs, feeling your fingers almost disappear into their cushiony softness as you push yourself into her more and more, as if you’re trying to fuck her with her clothes on.

Her hands pull away for the slightest of seconds, and her fingers focus on the bows that keep her bikini top on her. The hand not steadying her thigh rises up her back as you help her out, brushing the straps of her bikini off once they’re untied. With the slightest shakes of her chest, her bra falls off fully, her large, soft, bare chest on display, her pale-pink nipples large and pointing directly at you as if beckoning to be suckled upon. She lets go of your lip and pecks your lips, letting them linger for less than a second before pulling away. She pushes her shoulders forward and her hips back, pushing her chest into you and letting you feel her nipples grazing against your chest.

You lean in, pressing a series of kisses down her jawline which she responds to with minor mewls. As you descend, you grope one of her breasts, her nipple the only part of her tit not encompassingly soft against you. Your fingers dig into it as if it were dough, and you’re already kneading hungrily at her tit. You’re eager to milk the moans leaking out of her lips with every motion, every bit of her palm grinding against her nipple, every time your fingers dig into her tit. It takes everything not to rush the kisses down her neck, and you suckle at her throat for a few seconds, letting you enjoy the vibrations of her moans against your lips before you dig into her untouched breast.

Sona’s chest gives easily to your lips as you wrap them around her nipple, suckling eagerly against her tit. The sweat dripping down her body makes her tit taste salty, but it’s a taste you love nevertheless. In fact, you’re humming against her tit from the flavor, and you eagerly stare up at her and see the demure smile that’s hiding behind flushed cheeks. You can feel the leg you were groping lowering and you grab her rear, just as plush as her breasts. Her hands run through your hair eagerly, telling you not to stop for anything.

You can’t help yourself; you dig into her breasts and lap at her nipple while the hand on her rear’s eagerly scooting her panties into her crack, letting you take big and greedy handfuls of her large ass. You finally pull away from her nipple, and Sona whines; she thinks that you’re leaving her tits to go elsewhere. She can’t be further from wrong; instead, you’re kissing at the underside of her breast, feeling gravity pushing her tits against you as you peck at her. She’s incredibly soft, like even the softest of pressure could cut the skin, and you test her by nipping at the undersides of her tits. Her lips are agape and let out loud moans, but her skin doesn’t give as easily as you’d expect. When you pull away, though, you see the reddened skin you suckled upon marked with white teeth indents. It encourages you to suckle and bite more, each time gaining a response of pure pleasure from her, and you keep going, biting around her nipple, along her underside, to her other breast, giving a flurry of marks that wouldn’t be noticed thanks to her bikini being so conservative.

Once her tits are thoroughly marked with your nibbles, Sona pushes you away playfully. You move out of her way, letting you see her body; sweaty, flushed, aroused. Her hips sway idly as she runs her hands up and down her sides, letting out moans whenever she runs her fingers against her chest as if she’s become incredibly sensitive. Her bracelets jingle, the rhythm almost melodic in her impromptu dance of her hands. She grabs the underside of one of her tits and pushes upward, her lips ducking down so she could suckle upon her own tit as she squeezes at her breast. You can see the shivers rocking through her spine as she teases herself, and you’re inclined to reach forward and grope her. Alas, you don’t; you let her continue to play with herself, and you can see the smirk forming on her lips as she gives a cursory glance at your shorts and can see the bulge that is actively straining against the fabric of your trunks. 

She’s almost proud of how hard you’ve become.

Sona pulls her lips away from her tits and her hips continue their rocking as she brings a hand to her belly, eagerly playing with the jewelry that dangles from her navel. After a few jingles of her belly ring, her fingers head southward, running along her lower belly before resting against her bottoms. She slips them under her panties, her free hand roams once more to her tit, and she moans softly and lasciviously as you see her fingers pistoning underneath her bottoms.

You can hear how wet she is as her fingers slosh against her folds, and you finally can’t take it anymore. You slip a hand between her thighs and push the fabric covering her folds away, her scent almost intoxicating. The room smells of Sona, musky and slightly salty and absolutely delicious, and you see her fingers eagerly pumping inside of her for a few seconds before she pulls her hand away and brings them to her lips to suckle upon. You watch, almost spellbound, as she suckles, and your fingers press against her as you slip two fingers into her pussy.

Her pussy is incredibly soft against your fingers, but you can’t help but be impressed at how  _ flawless _ Sona made fingering herself look. You can’t understate her tightness; it would be just as hard to finger her with one finger as it is fingering her with two. Regardless, you push your fingers deep into her, not caring about how tightly she’s squeezing around you. It doesn’t even ache; even with how little you’ve been fucking her, you can feel your fingers being soaked with her juices. It makes the thrusting a bit easier, and you watch eagerly as Sona’s hands run up and down her body, thighs quivering against your hand as you continue to finger-fuck her.

As you curl your fingers in a come-hither motion, Sona’s walls squeeze around you, tightly even by her standards. She lets out a high-pitched whimper as she milks your fingers for the briefest of moments, but it doesn’t stop you from keeping the pace you want to keep. You’re basically addicted to how soft she is and there’s not a chance that you’re going to stop anytime soon. You occasionally sprinkle a finger curl to really tighten her up around you, but you’re mainly focused on thrusting your hand into her and making her cum.

While you’re busy finger-fucking her, Sona brings a hand to her folds, her dextrous fingers running along her erect clit. She gives her nub the slightest of swirls with her digits before she starts rubbing herself. You can feel her walls squeezing around you, pulsing at an ever-increasing rate. Your fingers fight back as much as you can, sloshing her pussy eagerly as she tries to milk your fingers of all their worth. You continue each thrust with certainty, bottoming out your digits inside of her as much as you can, and the way that her cunt’s pulsing around you makes you want to finger her rougher.

And then she came. She came messily around your fingers with a loud and aching moan and your fingers feel so much wetter. Her juices drip down her thighs and into your palm, and when you pull away, your entire hand is glistening with her juices. You bring them to your lips and she’s just as soft and sweet as you’d imagine her to taste. Even though she just came, you feel so enticed to kneel and eat her out, just so you could have a better taste of that delectable pussy. 

The only thing that stops you from eating her out is Sona herself, who grabs your waistband and pulls down your swim trunks, exposing your erect cock pulsing and see-sawing. She licks her lips, but she’s not squatting down. Instead, she grabs one of her thighs and pulls it up, spreading herself and preparing herself to take your cock. You can see in her eyes the slightest trepidation that you might be a bit too big, but at least she’s wet and slicked from all the fingering you’ve done--and maybe even a bit loosened up from it, too. You line yourself up with her and bring your cocktip to her folds, and before you can even start a rhythm she’s sucking you into her hypnotic softness.

You bottom out inside of her with a groan, her pussy feeling airtight around your cock. You can feel her walls gripping desperately to every vein on your cock and you can feel yourself grinding against every sensitive spot inside of her. She’s beyond tight; she’s like a vice around you, and you’re hungry to feel her squeezing and milking you dry. Grabbing her by the hips for leverage, you start thrusting yourself into her, watching as your cock disappears into her pussy and reappears glistening more with her juices with every thrust you make inside of her.

Your cock throbs inside of her, but that’s barely anything to you. What matters is drilling her, feeling just how fantastic this pussy could possibly feel as it milks you senselessly. Your hips’ motions feel like they’re not coming from you but from a more primal being within, your balls eagerly slapping against her ass as you continue to thrust yourself into her. You slide into her, tip to base, and back to the tip. You’re basically slamming her into the wall, her tits bouncing eagerly with every thrust that you make inside of her. Her moans are loud and you can see her gaze growing lazier, not wishing to focus on you but rather the ceiling as she’s growing more addicted to the way you fuck her.

You don’t stop. You never had a plan to stop. You just want to plow her again and again, your hips eagerly digging into her airtight folds without a single complaint. All you can hear are her moans and her pussy squelching around you, accompanied by your grunts and the way your hips clap against her thighs. Her fingers dig into your shoulders, refusing to even try letting go of you as you continue to plow into her, trying your best to spice it up for her and to make her pussy shaped into your cock with every moment you bottom out inside of her.

You’re hungry to fuck her, and she’s just the same, trying her best to wiggle her hips against you and stir you up inside of her. The way that her pussy squeezes at your cock and stirs you around is driving you crazy, and you increase the pace of your thrusts so that even her moans are interrupted by the way your body is throwing itself into hers. You can feel her body starting to tremble under everything, struggling to keep herself upright as she’s getting fucked in such a dirty manner, and before you know it her pussy’s milking you so tightly it’s almost impossible for you to move. She’s cumming again, and all she gets from you as she milks you so ravenously is the slightest bit of precum. It’s going to take more than that to earn your first load.

It doesn’t seem like her orgasm fazed her at all, though, and her foot returns to the floor as you continue to stuff her senselessly. Her lips find yours and she mutes her moans by making out with you, her breasts eagerly pressed against your pecs as if reminding you just how soft her entire body is. Her hips roll against your thrusts, each motion causing some of her juices to fall to the floor and splat in tiny puddles. She’s aroused to hell and back and you’re just wishing for her to get wetter as you continue to push your hips into hers.

Yet, the dance is really starting to take its toll on you, and you can feel the pressure forming in your balls. You’re about to cum deep inside of her, and you can feel the smirk forming on her lips as a hand travels southward to pet your balls. She cups them eagerly, loving the way that they pulse against her hand. She gives them the slightest of squeezes as if to coax you to let it all out of your system, and before you know it, you’re pulling your lips away from hers, letting out a groan as you fill her up with pulse after pulse of your white-hot seed, each pulse violent enough for her to pulse right back against you. She’s on the verge of cumming, and a hand rubbing against her clit’s enough to bring her to orgasm in tandem with you.

You soften inside of her, but her pussy pulsing around you nurses your cock slightly, leaving you to pull out of her with a semi-erect member, your cum drooling out from between her legs. Her fingers eagerly scoop up the hot, white seed which is leaking out of her and she tastes it, moaning slightly at the flavor. As she enjoys yourself, you rock your hips against hers, trying your best to plug up her creampie with your cock; instead, your cock is coated with a mixture of your cum and her juices, much to her mewls of protest.

Soon enough, Sona pushes you away and squats down before falling to her knees, sitting upright so her face is in-line with your cock, completely coated and glistening with all sorts of lewd fluids. You can see the smirk on her lips and her tongue swiping along them before she opens her mouth widely, taking your tip in between her lips before she closes them around you. Her lips are just as soft as you expect it to be, and despite the lack of words she’s spoken she knows how to use her tongue; it flutters around your tip, cleaning you off of all of the juices that coated it before pulling away and licking her lips in enjoyment. Your gaze meets with hers, and you can see the lust just swirling in her eyes as she eagerly takes you in her mouth once more.

Tears well up slightly in her eyes as she pushes herself down on your cock, but she stops at nothing. Her tongue batters the underside of your cock with precision, tracing whatever she finds interesting as she nurses your dick back to full hardness. If the softness of her mouth and her deft tongue-work weren’t enough, her moans around your cock send shivers up your spine, enough that you can feel your legs starting to tremble. It doesn’t bother her at all, and she grabs your hips as she pulls herself in until she’s gone all the way and her chin rubs up against your balls. You don’t even feel a single gag.

Sona’s not done with your cock just because she deep-throated you, though. You can feel the airtight seal her lips make around your cock breaking for just a moment, her tongue slipping out from her lips so she could lap at your balls. You go cross-eyed with pleasure for a moment, your hands gripping tightly onto Sona’s hair for leverage and to make sure she doesn’t stop. It doesn’t look like she needs air or anything, and her tongue continues to flutter around your balls as her mouth and throat busy themselves with being filled with your hardening cock.

Finally, Sona pulls away once you’re fully hard, a hand eagerly wrapping around you as she starts jacking off your spit-coated shaft. Her hands are the perfect blend of elegant and firm; they’re definitely those of a professional musician, and you can’t help but think about how she’s playing your cock like it was indeed an etwahl. Your hips buck eagerly into her hand after a few strokes, your dick eagerly pulsing in her grasp from the excitement of it all.

Then, Sona leans in and slips your tip in her mouth, making sure the foreskin’s pulled back so she could eagerly lap at your sensitive, uncovered tip while she hand-fucks you.

Grabbing her hair, you make clear you have other plans. Your hips push back and forth into Sona’s mouth, feeling the way that her mouth improvises ways to turn you on even more. She knows the minutiae of your cock and is finding any moment to lap at your most sensitive spots. When you pull her away, she laps at your frenulum. When she’s against your balls, she’s licking at your sac. It’s hard to keep calm and your thrusts increase in intensity up until you start hearing her throat resisting your thrusts.

“ _ Glrk! Rk! _ ”

Her throat tightens around you and drool sputters out of her mouth, but you can tell by her tear-stained gaze just how much she loves it. She grips your thighs expecting more and you give her just that, slamming your balls into her chin as you take further control and start giving her a more proper face-fuck. You can even feel the skillful actions of her mouth yielding to you using her as a fuck-sleeve, and one of her hands drops from your hips so she could eagerly give her pussy a rub. The moans feel heavenly around your cock, and they make you thrust harder, hoping that as you do, she’s filling herself up, preparing herself for her pussy to be treated just like how you’re treating her mouth.

You’ll definitely be doing that soon, but for now, you want her mouth ruined, and it was happening. Her make-up is starting to give way, with her tears dripping slight bits of mascara down her face while her lipstick starts staining the base of your cock, the rings around her base an image you hope she’s proud of seeing. It’s not often someone treats your cock that well with their mouth.

Suddenly, you feel her tapping against your thigh and you pull yourself out of her. Drool leaks from her cock and lower lip both, an ample amount leaking down to her tits, which she eagerly fondles with one hand. You see the smirk on her lips and watch her push her tits upward, and you know exactly what to do. You sit down, and you realize something; this is very uncomfortable. There’s gotta be a place where you can go and enjoy yourself with her without the tiles breaking underneath you if she rides you, which is definitely in the plans.

It matters little to Sona, though, as she lays down so your belly is against her face and her tits are flush with your cock, your spit-coated shaft slipping between her tits and they are soft enough for you to forget that you’re sitting on tile. You lay down with your cock pointed upward, and Sona sits down next to you, swallowing your cock between those deliciously soft tits.

It takes everything for you not to blow your load between her tits immediately. They’re, as the rest of Sona is, incredibly soft, and the grip that her tits squeeze you with is beyond tight. Your precum leaks out already, letting her cleavage be lubricated by it as she thrusts her chest up and down, watching as your tip disappears and reappears between those delicious breasts.

Your hands ball up into fists, and you get a smile from Sona, as if she’s asking how much you love it. You don’t need to say anything; your cock’s pulsing wildly between her tits, and your tip’s a hot red as it peeks out from between her breasts. Sona smiles and looks downward at your tip peeking out, and she leans downward, letting her mouth swallow whatever appeared between her breasts, her tongue eagerly lapping at you without any remorse. She’s hungry for a second load, and you can feel it building up inside of you. Your hips are bucking achingly and you can’t help yourself but to bring your hands to Sona’s scalp, keeping her head in place as you try to fuck through her tits and into her mouth, where every square centimeter of cock that slips in is treated to a fantastic tongue bath.

To make it harder for you to stay sane, Sona hums eagerly around you, letting your cock vibrate with all that pleasure that’s building up inside of you. You can feel her hands moving down her tits, as if she wants to grope at your balls and release whatever’s inside of them as well as milking you with her tits. You grab one of her breasts and push it against your cock, tightening her embrace so she has a free hand to do so, and she’s groping your balls as well, coaxing them to leak out the cum which she so eagerly wants into her mouth.

Your second orgasm comes just as roughly as the first one, your vision growing hazy as your entire lower body throbs in aching pleasure. It almost feels like a fluke, but the moans leaking from Sona’s lips let you know that she’s enjoying what’s going on in her mouth. It feels like she’s drooling on you, but it’s so hot, and you start to realize that it’s indeed your cum as she coughs out of nowhere; some of your cum just shot to the back of her mouth.

When you pull away and you soften, Sona lets a bit of your cum drip out of her mouth, down her lips and chin until it dribbles onto her chest, which she rubs in eagerly. She laps at her lip for a moment after a decent amount has leaked onto her tits, and she opens her mouth, her tongue completely coated in white. Closing her mouth, she swallows and sticks out her tongue; she enjoyed every drop that came out of you.

As much fun as it’s been, you’re starting to realize where you are, and even through the scent of sex, the scent of the washroom is starting to fill the air, and it’s anything but hot. This wasn’t a fling that was supposed to go on this long, but you’re not gonna let it stop just because of that. You know a place, as does she; she knows that you want to change places, and she seems actually a bit uncomfortable with fucking more in here.

You get dressed with her and she grabs your hand and takes you to her car, her instrument in tow throughout. You almost forgot that you were here for a festival, even if this is your job.

Just for the record, you two should have come here from the start.

Sona was a globetrotter. She was here for the festival and needed somewhere to go. That place just happened to be the best hotel in the city, complete with a queen bed covered in red velvet sheets. The large television that hung on the wall opposite the bed seemed like a mirror with it being turned off, and you’re left to look around at the small room before heading to the bed and sitting down on it.

Sona saunters over to you. Rather, she sashays over to you, her first line of business being to strip herself out of her top, exposing her breasts and all the marks you left on her in the bathroom. It makes you just as hard as her hand running along the inseam of your shorts when she was driving here; she was so close to giving you a blowjob then and there, but she didn’t want to crash. Once she was in front of you, topless, she grabbed your shorts and you lifted your hips so she could yank them off so she could grab at your cock, her fingers once more circulating around your shaft. Her bracelets jingle with the motions of her hands, and she hops onto the bed after making sure you’re hard.

Your gaze meets with hers, and you adjust yourself on the bed as she crawls towards the center of it, her ass pointed in your direction. She grabs her waistband and undoes the ties that keep it together, letting gravity do the work as a few strands of your cum and her juices connect her folds to her bottoms as they fall off her body. She wiggles her hips and brings her head to the bed, not needing to explain herself as she spreads her legs and lets you see how wet she’s been, waiting for you to fuck her again.

Soon enough, you’re kneeling, with one of your feet on her cheeks, as you push your cock into her backed by your body weight. She mewls in anticipation, gripping at the sheets as she knows what’s about to happen. You’re going to fuck her hard and she’s going to love every moment of it.

And you’re not here to just fuck. You’re here to fuck so that every thrust leaves her jewelry jingling like she’s some sleigh bells. You’re here to fuck so that you can hear the bed squeaking underneath you as the it struggles to hold you back. You’re here to fuck her until those bed sheets are maroon,  _ soaked _ by Sona’s juices spraying and drooling out of her reddened cunt, growing wetter and redder with every thrust. And that’s just the way that you fuck her.

You watch her grab onto the sheets with mercy, her knuckles growing whiter as you don’t cease your actions. You watch eagerly as her ass claps and jiggles with every thrust you make, watching as those waves go up to the dimples on her lower back. You grunt loudly with every thrust, spreading that once-tight pussy open, and the whimpers that leak from Sona’s semi-parted lips are those of thanks; she’s too far-gone with every motion that you make, and that’s just the way it should be.

It’s not like she’s completely gone, though. Her hips gyrate with every thrust you make, the slow wiggles stirring your cock around deep inside of her. Combined with the squeezing, it’s difficult for you to keep yourself from cumming, even if it would mean pausing this rough fuck for even a few moments. After all, some of her anklets are starting to fall off of her thanks to how rough you’re being with her. You’re proving to her that you’re a worthwhile fuck, and if you’re not, the bed’s protests certainly are.

It doesn’t stop you at all, though. You continue your thrusts even as Sona cums all over you once again, your motions pushing through her pulsing. You’ve grown used to how tight she is and it’s not phasing you anymore, leaving her to ride through her orgasm with the same rough motions you used to bring her here. All she lets out is a strangled groan of pure lust as she tries her best to keep any sort of composure as you continue your fucking, even as the bed squeaks louder and her hair ties are starting to fall off her head.

None of that matters, though. What matters is that she’s loving every moment of it, and that the only way that she could possibly thank you is by giving you the best blowjob she’s ever given, and even her normal blowjobs were phenomenal. The way that your balls slam against her clit like you’re spanking her, the way that you let out those grunts of pleasure, how  _ hot _ and sticky your cum is as you let out another load into her wanting pussy and coat her walls white once more; it’s all things that she loves so much.

Sona slows you down as she comes to, though. It’s perfectly fair; you’ve just came, and it seems like Sona has a new idea in mind. She straightens herself out, and you remove your foot from her cheek as she brings her hands to her ass and spreads herself, leaving you to see her tight, puckered anus winking at you.

There’s no way in hell you’re going to be denying this offer, and even though you just came, you’re just about hard seeing that she wants you to fuck her ass. You line yourself up and push,  _ push _ ,  _ push! _ , but even with all the force in the world and with how wet your cock is, you can barely push inside of her. What you can feel, though, is that Sona’s just as soft there as she is everywhere else.

She winks her asshole against you, trying to swallow your tip. She’s teasing you, and you retaliate by grabbing her hips and  _ thrusting _ into her. You definitely should have prepped her hole, but she didn’t give you a chance, so you’re pushing as hard as you can so you can start filling her astronomically-tight ass. It takes a bit, but eventually, she accepts your tip, and Sona lets out the loudest moan of the day; the way that the light reflects on you as you fuck her, it’s definitely evening by now.

You’re very surprised that Sona’s ass even accepted you. You know you called Sona’s pussy tight, but it was nothing compared to her asshole. You could feel absolutely nothing but her asshole wrapping around you like it was a mold. You push with all the force you can muster, but it’s barely enough; it’s so slow, and Sona’s wiggling her ass. It’s an ass that feels like you’re the first to fuck it, but Sona’s treating it like she’s done it so much before. It baffles you so much, but somehow you bottom out, and you’re actually impressed at how well her body took it.

However, the time to be impressed was over; it’s now time for her to be impressed by you, and even though your thrusts are slow, they don’t need to be too fast for Sona’s thighs to quiver around you. She’s aching, loving every push and pull you do, even if your hips aren’t clapping against her ass quite yet. You want that to change, though, and you pick up the pace slowly but surely as her ass grows adjusted to having you stuffed deep inside of it. 

Eventually, it’s just like you’re fucking her pussy, except your balls are smacking it instead of her clit as you fuck her. Your thrusts clap against her ass with all intent on making it shake. The waves you make are hypnotic, enticing you to continue to fucking her ass--as if you even needed the encouragement. The bed squeaking, her head occasionally hitting the headboard, her moans, the way that her hair was practically down with how low the hair ties were in her hair: that was all encouragement, but all you needed to keep going was feeling how tight she was around you, and even then, you could feel her at work trying to tighten around you even more.

You cum deep inside of her asshole; it wasn’t like Sona was close, but her asshole was just too tight for you to handle, and you feel yourself softening as you cum dribbles down onto you, acting as a hot lubrication that’d help you out with fucking her ass. Sona’s ass keeps clenching around you, though, as if she doesn’t want to feel you soften so much that you have to leave, and through her motions, she nurses your cock back to hardness through the groans you give her. What a kinky girl.

Sona made you hard, though, so you return the favor by pushing your hips back and forth, your cum making it so much easier to fuck her ass. It works as such a great lubricant, and her hips return the favor, bucking and shaking and hypnotically swaying and stirring your cock around. It’s enough to pick you up and to bring you to fuck her like you were, even with stepping on her cheek. Sona groans loudly, encouraging you, and you give her exactly what she wants: with every thrust her quim leaks out of her pussy and splatters the sheets, which were just as ruined as the bedsprings at this point, given how loudly it was squeaking. It’s all fine, though.

Suddenly, Sona cums, and she cums violently. Given how many times you’ve fucked her and how many orgasms she’s gone through, you would have expected her to cum violently, but fucking her ass made her spray quim out of her cunt, your creampies included as she stains not only the bedsheets but the entirety of your thighs. It’s almost surprising none of it hit your cock, but a few puddles form; the bedsheets are too soaked, and part of you wants to watch as her juices soak through the sheet and into the bed below. Sona’s thighs tremble, and you pull out of her, your cum lily-white as it leaks out of her asshole.

Even though Sona seems spent, she has a few more plans, you realize, as she crawls and readjusts herself so that she’s facing you and her lips are attached to your balls. Her tongue flutters around them as she jerks you off, your cum eagerly serving as a lubricant which coats the inside of her hand as she suckles you.

However, after a bit, it annoys Sona. She pulls away and licks at her hand, tasting the mixture of your cum and her ass. Humming pleasantly, she slips your cock into her mouth, bobs a few times, and you feel her tongue lathering you and making sure you’re completely clean. After three bobs, you’re completely clean, and she pulls away to show off how good she is with her mouth, as if you needed to be told that.

After a few seconds of staring, though, Sona starts fucking you with her mouth, eagerly bobbling her head and letting her tongue trace whatever she can find. It’s a lot all at once, and you can almost tell that she’s doing this with more intent than just making you hard. She’s humming against your cock and you’re quivering with every action she makes. Between her ass and her mouth, it’s taking a lot not to cum already, and she’s really getting desperate for you to cum in her mouth, given how much she’s whining. Those whines are vibrating through your cock, and the sight of her hair ties finally leaving her hair is an erotic sight as she face-fucks herself, impaling herself on your dick to the point where her tongue’s always out and ready to rub against your balls.

You grab her by the hair and start thrusting your hips into her mouth, but she pushes you and you’re on the bed, laying in the pool of quim she’s made. It doesn’t stop your hips from thrusting deep into her mouth, though, and you can see the drool leaking from her lips with every thrust, pooling at your balls and between your thighs. It’s a perfect sight to see, especially with how the sunset shines over the bracelets and anklets that were once on Sona’s body; they’re all on the bed now, and she’s completely nude, the only thing which made her look any bit elegant being her makeup dribbling down her cheeks and chin. Most of her lipstick at this point is on the bed sheets or your cock, and what’s left is moving to your cock soon. She’s a ruined mess, but hey, that’s what she wanted, and she’s definitely not complaining about it.

In fact, she pulls up, and for the first time, speaks.

“Fuck my slutty little mouth.”

Her voice is just as beautiful as you expected it to be, holding the same softness and licentiousness as the mouth that those words came from. The only thing holding you from interrupting her by gagging her with cock is just how amazing her voice sounded, and once she finishes her statement, her mouth is filled with your cock as you buck your hips up and down, as if your hips are bouncing on the bed. She’s humming eagerly around you, and you can’t help but let it out once more, cumming into her mouth just as powerfully as all the orgasms before.

Sona doesn’t even let you see the load in her mouth. She just swallows, but you can see her struggling to swallow. It’s definitely a thick load.

You look out the window and see the sunset, almost wondering if it’d be smart to go back to work, but before you could even consider it, Sona’s sitting on you, bucking her slicked cunt against your cock. You can feel how wet and overstimulated she is as she twitches, and you can tell she’s doing this just to thank you. You don’t need to work for any more cum, and all she wants is to do the work.

“Thank you…” she mumbles, giggling as she feels your cock growing hard enough for her to stick inside of herself. She lifts her hips and grabs you by the base, lowering herself inch by inch, and you can feel just how raw you and her pussy are both. You’re both groaning as she lowers herself until she’s sitting on you, her ass rubbing against her balls while she prepares herself, her hands moving up and down her sides. You grab her calves for support and pull down, giving her all the leverage she needs for her dance.

The way that her hips wiggle against you and stir your cock around is nothing short of purely magical. You spent a lot of time thrusting into her when she did it before, but now that you can focus on it, you’re realizing how much you’ve taken her hips’ motions for granted. Her hips swiveling around you looks insanely sexy, especially with how her hands danced around her sweaty, cum-coated body, and the stirring feeling of your cock just amplifies how fantastic everything feels. You can feel her clit grinding against your pubic bone as she rides you, and her squeezes make everything difficult for you to stay hard. You can feel your cum starting to form at your base already, and you can tell that no amount of oral will do anything to get you hard again.

You’ve been fucking all day, so you can’t complain that your balls are almost drained, but you almost wish you had a few more loads for her to take. Maybe, if you knew that she’d be there in advance, you would have prepared. But what you have is definitely good enough for her, and she’s mewling as she grinds her clit against you and stirs you around her insides. You can feel how raw she is, and against you, you’re so close to cumming that it’s not even funny.

Sona lacks the energy to keep going, too, and you buck your hips upward as you feel her cum, pushing as deeply as you can as you let your final load of the night count as it fills her cunt to the brim. You’re not surprised when you pull out that a small amount of it leaks out of her and onto your cock, and you’re not surprised when she lowers herself to lick it off your cock.

Once she’s done with that, though, she lays against you, and your hands take idle handfuls. One hand rests on her tit, and the other one rests on her cunt, fingers plugging her creampie from leaking out. Her ass grinds against your cock, and your cock slips between her cheeks. It’s so comfy that you don’t even complain about how sore your cock feels.

That doesn’t matter. What matters is the lazy kisses that you two share, and how Sona’s swallowing was so good that you can’t even taste yourself on her. You grope and squeeze her, taking whatever moans you can out of her, and she grinds back on you, rubbing her deliciously soft ass against your cock.

It’s almost like you can’t believe that this all actually happened, but you’re embracing the moment anyway, not caring that you might wake up to realize that this was all a ridiculous dream. You don’t even blame yourself for thinking that. In fact you’re kind of expecting it to all disappear and this to have been a wet dream.

“Fuck, this was fun,” you huff out against her lips. Sona giggles.

“Tell your manager that if you work next year, I’ll perform, as long as we can do this afterwards.”

Your eyes widen. You almost forgot about your job for a second, but you realize as she grinds into you that Sona has needs, and it’s your job to make sure they’re fulfilled. You can almost see a year from now already, where you’ve improved your stamina and can leave Sona completely coated with your cum.

“How long are you staying around here?”

“Two days.”

“Care to spend one with me?” You ask, knowing the answer. Maybe that dream of coating Sona in cum can just be tomorrow instead.

“Of course, as long as your boss doesn’t mind,” she remarks.

“I’ll call in sick,” you remark. Sure, you’re not sick, but you’re still doing your job. You’re making sure that your performers are happy and sated. Judging by the glazed look in Sona’s eyes and how she’s making out with you, she’s definitely happy.

And that’s what you signed up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
